1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to roller skates and roller blades.
2. Prior Art
Roller skates and roller blades are boots with wheels. A roller skate has four wheels on two axles, and a roller blade has four wheels in a straight line on four axles. Roller skates have 5 cm wheels, and roller blades have 8 cm wheels. Such large wheels lift the users noticeably off the ground and provide sensations which are very different from normal shoes. Novice users are not used to wearing very tall shoes, so they feel unstable and unsafe. This sense of fear discourages many people from trying roller skating or roller blading.